Chavez
is Koyomi's second pet dog, succeeding Fury. He previously belonged to Geriperi and is the only character from Gunnm: Another Stories to later appear in the main story. Appearance Chavez is a large white dog with black ears. In Last Order he wears a dark bandanna with a pattern around his neck.Phase 87 Plot ''Barjack Rhapsody'' Geriperi had Chavez as a pet by early August ES 591. He rescued Koyomi from an attack on the convoy she was traveling with by a duplicate slave body of Den that was controlled by one of Eakins' henchman. Chavez quickly took a liking to Koyomi, licking her face when he first saw her. While she recuperated, Geriperi decided to instruct Koyomi in photography by having her compete against him in a contest. She had to shoot Chavez as a subject using a point-and-shoot camera, as her Proximus MTG Mark II had been damaged. The next night when Geriperi asked her what she would do after she located Den, Koyomi broke down in tears when she realized that she had lost her sense of purpose in life, and Chavez appeared to sympathize with her. He escaped the destruction of Geriperi's shack several days later, as his master had realized that Eakins had been planning to get rid of him. Chavez later appeared outside Koyomi's window the night before the Barjack revival meeting at Farm 3 on August 15, carrying the repaired MTG Mark II and a note from Geriperi. The note told Koyomi to keep the fee as an endorsement for her future breakthrough and entrusted Chavez to her. She brought him with her the next day and he accompanied her on stage when she launched the meeting in front of thousands of Barjack soldiers. When two Dens appeared, one piloted by Eakins' man and the other piloted by Geriperi, Chavez barked and wagged his tail, suggesting that he knew that his former master was piloting one of them. ''Last Order'' Chavez accompanied Koyomi back to the Scrapyard and followed her to the Agrippa Circuit after she learned the news of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament Finals from the Combat TV broadcast that Nova X had hijacked and was patching through to the Scrapyard. At the circuit Chavez jumped up and licked Kaos when Koyomi tried to pry a story out of him. He accompanied her when Vector had her run a copy of the Scrapyard's declaration of independence in the morning newspaper, and was back with her that night at the Agrippa Circuit when Kaos and Vector publicly announced the details of the Finals, turning it into an opportunity to bet on the winner. .]] During the Finals, Chavez and the Alita's supporters, including Koyomi, reacted enthusiastically to her resurrection.Phase 96 When the Onion Frame was separated from Ketheres as part of Emergency Program Phase 4, the sudden shift in weight caused the Orbital Elevator and Tiphares to drop, triggering a gigantic shockwave that hit Mount Tiphares and radiated through the Scrapyard. Everyone at the Agrippa Circuit was thrown off their feet but Chavez did not bark and responded by covering his face with his paws.Phase 105 References Category:Battle Angel Alita: Last Order characters Category:Gunnm: Another Stories characters Category:Dogs